Odin's Trophy Room
Odin's Trophy Room, also known as The Vault, is where Odin keeps all of his spoils of war. 'Items' 'The Infinity Gauntlet' The Infinity Gauntlet is a gauntlet that gives the bearer unlimited power. It has the power to destroy whole galaxies. It was made by Thanos so that he could be the ruler of the galaxy. Thanos made it by placing 6 gems of power in a gauntlet. Odin confiscated the item to ensure peace in the galaxy. 'Tablet of Life and Time' The text written on the Tablet of Life and time is actually a chemical formula, the “Lifeline Formula,” which augments its user into a superior being, the best of their species. 'The Orb of Agamotto' The Orb of Agamatto offers the bearer clairvoyance since it can locate where magic is being used, or dangers to the world. It can be, however, blocked by other powerful magic users to keep their location secret. 'Eternal Flame' Also known as the Eternal Flame of Destruction, this mystical flame was stolen from Surtur by Odin and his brothers to prevent the demon and enemy of Asgard from lighting his sword and starting a war that would end the Norse Gods of Asgard. 'The Warlock's Eye' The Warlock's Eye is a mystical weapon of unknown power stolen by Thor and the Warrior’s Three from Harokin, an Asgardian enemy of Thor. 'The Casket of Ancient Winters' The Casket of Ancient Winters is powered by a limitless supply of magical energy. When opened, it releases powerful arctic weather that is capable of freezing anything in its path; killing humans and immobilizing Asgardians. The Casket can only be opened and handled by a Frost Giant; anyone else who attempts to open it would be burnt by the powerful cold aura that surrounds it. Its magic is also strong enough to temporarily disrupt the powers of Odin. In the film, the Casket is used by the Frost Giants in an attempt to take over the Nine Realms, starting with Earth. When the Frost Giants are defeated by Odin, the All-Father takes the casket back to Asgard for safekeeping. He later displays it to his two young sons; Thor and Loki, when he is telling them stories about the war with the Frost Giants. Prior to Thor's coronation as the new king of Asgard, the casket is almost stolen by several Frost Giants who have managed to enter the castle armory where the box is kept. The theft is sensed and stopped by Odin who calls the Destroyer to defeat the thieves. Later in the film Loki discovers that he can handle the casket without being harmed. The casket also temporarily disrupts Odin's magic; causing Loki's true Frost Giant physical characteristics to appear. 'The Tesseract' In Captain America: The First Avenger, The Tesseract is an object buried in a hidden wall with the tree of life on it in a viking tomb in Norway, during World War II and is retrieved by Johann Schmidt. The Tesseract was a prized possession of Odin's until it was lost to earth. The Tesseract, is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. According to Fury, it holds great power. The Tesseract is missing from Odin's Trophy Room in Thor. Category:Thor Culture Category:Location